1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of a door mirror to be provided on a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a door of a vehicle of this type is provided with a door mirror, which is constructed by providing a mirror for rearward check at a body, and it has been proposed in recent years to add various functions other than rearward check to such a door mirror. For example, there is a door mirror, which is provided with a turn signal lamp that is a light member for indicating the traveling direction (steering direction) of a vehicle so as to strongly attract people around the vehicle together with a side turn signal lamp that is provided singly at a front part, a rear part or the like of the vehicle.
In such a case, a turn signal lamp is to be installed in the body of the door mirror in an integrated manner. Known methods for the installation are: a method (Japanese Published Patent Unexamined Application No. 2005-47411) to form a light source placement part at the body in a concave groove shape, in which a light source constituting a turn signal lamp is to be placed, and fit an outer lens in the light source placement part of the body; a method (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-1710) to construct a turn signal lamp preliminarily by integrating an outer lens and a lamp housing, in which a light source is held, by butt joint and install the turn signal lamp in an opening part formed at the body of a door mirror; and the like.
However, the former of the conventional methods described above has problems that the structure of installing a light source directly in the body of a door mirror complicates the shape of the body and an exclusive body becomes necessary and, moreover, the installation operation of the turn signal lamp becomes troublesome. On the other hand, the latter has advantages that the structure of the body can be simplified and installation of the turn signal lamp in the body becomes easy, although in the case of the latter, the structure of integrating a butt joint part of an outer lens and a lamp housing of a turn signal lamp with bonding means such as ultrasonic welding sometimes deteriorates the design and therefore the butt joint part of the turn signal lamp is installed to be covered with the body. Accordingly, there is a problem that the body grows in size since the butt joint part of the turn signal lamp is held inside the body, and these are the problems to be solved by the present invention.
The present invention has been made for the purpose of solving the above problems in view of such a situation, and the invention relates to a door mirror wherein an opening part is formed at a body of a door mirror including a mirror for rearward check, a jointing piece is formed at a butt joint part of an outer lens and a base housing, in which a light source is installed, in a light member by injection molding of resin material in installation of the light member in the opening part, and a positioning part to be made to butt contact with an end edge part constituting the opening part of the body in a positioned manner is formed at the butt joint part integrated by the jointing piece.
The positioning part preferably has a step part formed at the jointing piece.
Still further the positioning part may have a step part composed of the jointing piece and an end face of the outer lens.
The light member preferably is a turn signal lamp for indicating a traveling direction.
The invention enables installation of the light member in the body of the door mirror by butt contact in a positioned manner, thereby contributing to weight saving and a smaller the body.
The sealing performance between the light member and the body is improved and moreover it is possible to prevent backlash of the light member.
The invention also prevents downward slipping off of the light member.
The invention also makes it possible to install a turn signal lamp in any area of the body and it is therefore possible to enhance the degree of freedom of design.